


When It Rains

by I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD



Series: Isn't It Love? [1]
Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, M/M, Transgender Shigaraki Tomura|Shimura Tenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD/pseuds/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD
Summary: Dabi discovers a bit more about Shigaraki when it rains.





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing stories about Shigaraki and Dabi for awhile, but never got the chance to bring them into the world until today. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I apologize in advance, but my update schedule will not always be consistent because of school and work, but I am determined to finish this series. And, there will be some manga spoilers along the way, so just a heads-up to the anime-only people. Thank you and enjoy.

Subtle details bothered him more than the big picture did. He had a strong distaste for life in general, and could go on a tangent about how much he loathed everything. But, nothing was worse than the minor things, such as someone interrupting his game, or walking in unannounced, or Kurogiri repeatedly trying to make conversation. When was the bartender going to learn that Tomura prefers not to speak? He wasn't shy; he just had nothing to say back, and didn't enjoy chatting.  
Mild sounds irritated him as well. The creak of a door opening; someone whispering; fingers hitting keys on a computer. Whenever he worked on his wall of screens, he wore earplugs, because not doing so made his pale skin prickle with annoyance. At the moment, he was grimacing as he attempted to focus on his handheld video game, rain thrumming against the window behind him.  
Drip, drip, pitter, patter. Twitching his foot, he tapped on the screen with more force, his avatar flinging around the virtual landscape, killing enemies. He was so close to reaching the next level, when the rain began to fall harder, and he instinctively clenched his hands, nearly disintegrating his DS in the process.  
Gritting his teeth, he stood up, walking over to his computer desk. Tomura opened the drawer he usually kept his earplugs in, only for them to be absent. That didn't make sense; he always returned them to their drawer. Breath hitching, he rummaged through the other drawers, hoping he put them somewhere else on accident. But, he was left empty-handed.  
The rain was grating on his ears, like static and nails on a chalkboard mixing together to create an agonizing symphony. He could handle the sounds of explosions and screaming, but not this. To be honest, he didn't entirely know why it bothered him, but one thing was for certain: he needed his earplugs.  
With Father hugging his face, Tomura headed downstairs, swinging the bar door open. Kurogiri and Dabi (Tomura's new second-in-command and leader of the Vanguard Action Squad) were the only inhabitants, and they stopped talking when Tomura stormed in. Sipping a beer casually, Dabi glanced over at his leader, and raised an eyebrow at Tomura's panicked demeanor.  
"Where are they?", Tomura spat, bitten nails beginning to scratch at his scarred neck. God, Dabi hated that sound; scritch, scritch. "What are you referring to, Shigaraki Tomura?", Kurogiri questioned, surprisingly calm for having someone glare at him like they wanted to murder him. Maybe Tomura did want to.  
The twenty-year-old inhaled sharply, glancing around the dimly-lit bar. No, they likely weren't here; he hadn't worn them downstairs for a few days. Dabi finished his beer, and stood up, asking, "What're you on about, creep? Lose one of your ugly-ass hands?" Tomura visibly twitched at that, deadly fingers flexing at his sides, but for once, he ignored Dabi, instead hissing to Kurogiri, "It's raining."  
Dabi turned back to Kurogiri, looking confused, and then laughed a little, teasing with, "Oh, I'm sorry, your highness. Does the rain bother you just as much as everything else? Want me to tell it to go away?" "Shut up!", Tomura ordered with hostility, and he began scratching his neck with both hands, speckles of blood becoming visible.  
"Calm yourself, Shigaraki Tomura. They must be somewhere nearby. I'll search for them", the bartender promised, and he exited the bar, leaving Tomura and Dabi alone. They stood across from each other, and Dabi scanned his eyes over Tomura once, taking in his features. With a lanky, rather thin body and slightly slouched posture, he didn't look attractive at first sight, especially with his marred neck. But, his hair was an interesting shade of blue, and despite many people having weird features these days, Dabi wondered if Tomura's hair was dyed or not. So, he asked him.  
"What?", Tomura snapped, foot tapping on the floor as he tried his hardest to stay composed. "I said: do you dye your hair?", the patchwork man repeated, sitting back down on a stool. Tomura scoffed, and growled, "Of course I don't! Stop asking stupid questions!" Dabi rolled his turquoise eyes, and they fell into an awkward silence, apart from Tomura's scratching.  
After a minute of that and the distant patter of rain, Dabi grew frustrated, and said sharply, "Will you stop that? Sounds annoying as fuck." "Now you know how I feel", Tomura snarled back, and he groaned as the rain got a little louder, becoming a downpour. Surprisingly, he slumped down next to Dabi, only to cover his ears with his palms, screwing his eyes shut to drown everything out. Okay, this was weird, even for someone like Tomura, who was the walking definition of the word.  
Curious, Dabi tapped his shoulder to get his attention, and Tomura flinched, leaning away. "Don't touch me", he ordered firmly, keeping his hands over his ears. Sighing, Dabi asked, "Why're you covering your ears?", and he gestured to his own. "That's none of your business. It'll just give you another thing to tease me about", the younger criminal pointed out, and he turned away, nails digging into his temples.  
"Well, that's true, but I'm curious, so tell me why you're covering your ears." "No! Fuck off!", Tomura screamed, lunging forward in a flash, and next thing Dabi knew, he was lying on his back on the hardwood floor, having been shoved down. Blinking a few times in shock, he glanced up to see Tomura trembling, eyes wider than usual as he stared at him.  
"What the actual fuck, freak? Break my neck next, why don't you?", the fire-wielder sneered, and he got to his feet, brushing his clothes off. Before things could escalate, Kurogiri reappeared, holding two identical objects in his gloved palm. "They were on the bathroom counter, Shigaraki Tomura. You must have taken them off the night before when showering and forgot", the mist-man explained, and his foster son snatched them, immediately shoving one each into his ears.  
He sat at the bar, and fidgeted with his tangled hair as he slowly calmed down, all the horrible noise dissipating. Dabi observed with confusion; what the hell was going on? "Can he hear us?", he inquired, and Kurogiri shook his head, replying, "Those earplugs usually drown everything out until he feels better."  
"Earplugs? What're they for?", Dabi interrogated, gazing at Tomura's back. Hesitating, Kurogiri walked a bit closer to him, and said in a hushed tone (just in case Tomura somehow could hear something on the outside), "Quiet sounds bother him, such as rain and whispers. They agitate him and make him upset. I do not know why, but I'm guessing it has something to do with an experience in his childhood. Shigaraki Tomura hates the quiet, especially when there's just one sound, and silence everywhere else."  
Hm, unusual. That characteristic of Tomura only made him more of an oddity to Dabi, but he shrugged, acting as if he wasn't interested. While the patchwork man walked out, grabbing his carton of cigarettes, he could feel those crimson eyes burning into his back.  
....  
How could he be so forgetful? Tomura always came prepared, so why did he slip up this time? Because of his mistake, he couldn't focus on the task at hand, especially with the cold rain drenching his clothes. Teeth chattering and lithe frame shaking, he adjusted Father, his breathing quickening as he waited with Dabi. The patchwork man didn't look pleased, jet-black hair plastered to his skull like a drowned cat.  
"Why're we out here again?", he mumbled, standing with his elbow against the gate, propping his stapled chin in his hand. Swallowing audibly, the younger man answered, "Because we need to know the Heroes' full schedule. When certain ones patrol and all that--why am I telling you this? You should know! Pay attention for fucking once!" "Wow, you escalate fast. Either you got a pole up your ass, or you're just uptight", Dabi laughed, craving a cigarette.  
"Or you're just--ugh!", Tomura cut himself off as the rain fell harder, and he clasped his hands over his ears, with Father failing to bring him comfort. "It's too loud! I'm leaving", Tomura announced, and he turned around, walking towards the fire escape as his companion scoffed. "You literally just criticized me for not listening, but then you're bailing. I smell a hypocrite."  
"Shut. Up!", Tomura shrieked, and he leaned against the opposite gate, his breathing erratic at this point. God, he was having a meltdown in front of his second-in-command; Dabi would never respect him at all if Tomura didn't get his shit together. So, he tried to keep himself distracted by having his crimson eyes trained on his Converse shoes.  
"Hey freak", he heard that smoky voice say, but Tomura didn't respond. When Dabi strolled up to him, Tomura still kept his mouth shut, and that's when he heard the offer: "You can use my headphones. Just pull your hood up so they don't get fucked up." Furrowing his brow, Tomura glanced at the earbuds in his companion's hold. He took them, a few fingers lifted, giving him a strange, elegant appearance, and stuck them in his ears, pulling his hood up too.  
"Feel any better?", Dabi questioned after about five minutes. Tomura shrugged in response, and drifted his masked gaze to the sky, watching the clouds cry and crash into each other like misbehaving children. Dabi copied him, but frowned in confusion when his leader remarked, "It's a cloudburst." "The hell's that?", the patchwork man wondered. "A storm that only lasts for a short amount of time. It'll be over in a few minutes", Tomura informed him, and Dabi scoffed. How could he possibly know that? It seemed like a full-on hurricane was arriving.  
Ten minutes later, the rain went from pouring to drizzling, and then halted. The clouds cracked apart in places, letting slivers of light pass through. Water dripped from the Villains' clothes, making Dabi's staples glint. Tomura pulled the earbuds out and returned them, and as he walked towards the edge of the building to continue spying, his second-in-command said, "How'd you know it was gonna stop?"  
"You ask too many questions", was all Tomura said, and Dabi sighed. Typical answer.


End file.
